


Atrapado

by Parasaurolophusdinos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Ford Pines, M/M, Sad Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos
Summary: Stanford se convirtió en un demonio sin saber el porqué y se entera que tenía poderes demonios por genética y luego al llegar a Gravity falls por el portal interdimencional pasarán muchas cosas
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva en esto perdón por las molestias

El portal tinteneaba   
mientras la luz al iluminar el lugar  
Un joven de pelo castaño esperaba buenos resultados esperando volver a ver a su querido hermano luego del incidente que había sucedido

Desafortunadamente no tendría tanta suerte

Un hombre paso por el portal tenía un aspecto intimidante mientras miraba fijamente a Stanley

Stanley lo miro con Miles de emociones en su cuerpo   
De felicidad alegría y incluso pudo incluso haber llorado en un momento 

Pero no duró mucho

Stanford estaba muy enojado con el como el mismísimo fuego y sin pensarlo dos veces golpea a Stanley

Pero no midio su fuerza

Y ahora su hermano estaba desangrándose en el suelo mientras Ford sentía un sentimiento que creyó extinto volver a el 

Sintió lágrimas saliendo de el al darse cuenta

Que mató a Stanley su propio hermano


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford descubre que tiene genes demoníacos  
> Por un humanoide

La sangre salía del cuerpo sin vida de Stanley

Mientras Stanford miraba el cadáver de su hermano

Cuando finalmente reaccionó rápidamente se acercó a el para ver si seguía vivo

No respiraba  
Estaba muerto

Stanford miro una última vez el cadáver de su hermano

Para luego prenderlo fuego 

Mientras se arrepentía pero ya lo había hecho

Luego de eso de sento en una silla a reflexionar

Cómo ocurrió todo esto? 

Se preguntaba aunque lo sabía bien

Hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando cayó por primera vez en el portal interdimencional

Entre uno de sus muchos viajes que tuvo para intentar sobrevivir ocurrió algo que jamás olvidaría

Ese día fue particularmente frío

Mientras Stanford caminaba por el lugar rápidamente se dió cuenta que estaba atrapado

Cada segundo tenía más frío en su cuerpo y le dificultaba la respiración

En un momento pensó que moriría allí mismo

Pero sucedió que

Vio una cueva y allí había humo

Stanford se acercó no tenía mucho para defenderse aparte de un cuchillo pero aún así sería sigiloso

Al entrar en la cueva observo todo el lugar buscando algún indicio de alguien  
Pero no vio a nadie

Stanford se sentó en la cueva cerca de la fogata

Mientras calentaba sus manos con seis dedos cada una

En unos segundos entro en calor y se sentía mejor

Aunque no duraría mucho

Mientras Stanford bajo la guarida sintió algo tocar su espalda rápidamente voltea y observa

Un humanoide que lo miraba fijamente 

Stanford rápidamente se aparta pero el humanoide lo agarra con fuerza y lo tira al suelo y le dijo

Humanoide:no te muevas maldito demonio!

Stanford estaba confundió y le dijo

Stanford:A qué te refieres?!? No soy un demonio!!

El humanoide lo miro fijamente mientras dejo ver su espada y miro fijamente a Stanford

Humanoide:reconozco a uno cuando lo veo

Stanford:soy un humano!!! No soy un demonio! Mira yo puedo demostrarlo mírame no tengo poderes ni nada 

El humanoide lo miro como si lo estuviera juzgando y dijo

Humanoide:escuché a mejores mentirosos

Stanford:por favor!!! Escucharme no soy un maldito demonio!!

El humanoide agarro con fuerza el cuello de Stanford mientras que stanford intentaba apartarse de él y le suplicaba con la mirada que se detenga

El humanoide lo soltó y stanford respiro agitadamente

Humanoide:ahora lo entiendo... Aún no desarrollaste tus poderes

Stanford:no soy un demonio...

El humanoide lo levanto del cuello a stanford   
Y el humanoide dijo 

Humanoide:tienes genes demonios no puedes saberlo físicamente ni mentalmente solo puedo dectectarlo con un aparato que yo mismo inventé  
Cuando empieces a desarrollarlos que probablemente sea pronto te convertirás en un demonio y harás cosas horribles y no puedo permitirlo

Stanford:escúchame.. yo jamás haría eso... Solo quiero derrotar al estupido de Bill cipher 

El humanoide lo miro mientras pensaba sus palabras 

Humanoide:buena suerte con eso. Pero te lo aseguro está será tu última oportunidad si ocurre algo relacionado contigo te encontraré te cazare y te mataré

Dijo el humanoide con un tono amenazador   
Y soltó a stanford

Stanford respiro por unos segundos y escucho

Humanoide:puedes quedarte hasta que termine la tormenta luego tendrás que irte

Dijo el humanoide fríamente 

Luego stanford apenas pudo dormir esa noche entre tantos pensamientos de como pudo ser un demonio incluso si tenía algo que ver con Bill cipher

Aunque su mente estaba a mil por hora de pensamientos al final el agotamiento hizo que quede dormido en esa cueva que solo era iluminaba por la fogata

Mientras el humanoide lo miraba fijamente  
Era la primera vez que encontró un demonio desarrollándose y lo iba a aprovechar 

Incluso ya tenía planes de lo que sucedería mañana


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

El suelo rocoso que estaba casi congelado 

Stanford abrió sus ojos mientras observaba la cueva y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido

Se sentó pero rápidamente se dió cuenta que tenía algo en sus manos rápidamente vio que tenía cadenas atadas a sus manos

Stanford rápidamente intento sacarse las y fue a buscar en su ropa una herramienta para este tipo de situaciones pero desafortunadamente 

El humanoide fue listo y se encargó de sacarle todas sus cosas

Stanford rápidamente se dió cuenta que estaba en graves problemas 

Unos minutos luego 

Stanford ya tenía algo de sangre en sus muñecas por el esfuerzo de intentar escapar

Luego vio al humanoide mientras el lo miraba fijamente

Luego stanford grito intentando parecer amenazador

Stanford:déjame ir!!

El humanoide no dijo nada y luego le dejo un plato de comida alado de Ford

Humanoide:alimentate

Stanford miro el plato de comida con sospecha pero en parte no había comido en mucho tiempo de todas formas no tenía mucho que perder

Stanford intento agarrar el tazón pero al estar encadenado no podía

Luego el humanoide agarro el tazón y abrió la boca de Ford y obligo a comer a Ford

Ford se ahogó mientras el humanoide lo agarraba con fuerza 

Humanoide:traga 

Luego el humanoide al terminar eso soltó a Ford

Y el pudo respirar aunque también tocio un poco por atragantarse

Luego stanford volvió a mirar fijamente a el humanoide

Stanford:porque me haces esto?!?

Humanoide:es la primera vez que capturó un espécimen de demonio joven siempre quise investigarlo a y encontrar la forma de exterminarlos

Stanford:mira yo también soy investigador si quieres podemos encontrar una solución juntos

el Humanoide lo miraba como si fuere un lunático

Humanoide:los demonios solo sirven para matar y generar caos

Stanford:seré diferente! Tal vez haya un antídoto o algo así

Humanoide:no te quedó claro la palabra genética?

Stanford no dijo nada y solo pensaba alguna solución 

Humanoide:bueno ahora te explico que te sucederá te haré experimentos te sacaré sangre y vere como cambia y como reaccionas

Luego los siguientes días fueron una tortura  
Stanford se la pasaba siendo un experimento y incluso lo trataban como un animal y cuando hacia algo más el humanoide lo castigaba sin darle de comer

Stanford pensó que jamás podría escapar de el

Aunque jamás supo su nombre ni quién era algo estaba seguro

Se iba a vengar algún día

Aunque stanford noto algo de el de estaba volviendo más agresivo y cuando empezó a desarrollarse sus poderes el humanoide parecía preocupado

Mientras el humanoide planeaba matar a stanford ya que simplemente era demasiado peligroso dejarlo vivo 

Stanford pensó que ese día sería el último

Que el arma que veía sería la última

Y pensaba que toda su vida había Sido un completo fracaso

Eso pensó hasta que ocurrió un milagro

El no sabía cómo pero parece que un instinto dentro de él se activo 

Y antes de reaccionar se dió cuenta que escapó y le cortó la cabeza al humanoide

Stanford estaba arrepentido mientras veía el cadáver y agarro sus diarios que ahora estaban manchados de sangre

Stanford miro el cadáver y se fue de alli esperando tener suerte

Pensó que sería la última vez que mataría 

Encerio pensó eso

Pero estaba equivocado

Muy equivocado

No sabía el porqué pero aveces simplemente se descontrolaba y sus poderes simplemente actuaban solos y le costaba la vida a alguien

Ahora todos lo consideraban un demonio

Aunque stanford no quería admitirlo no quería

Quería volver como quiera antes un nerd que quería mejorar el mundo

Pero ahora simplemente estaba condenado

Incluso estaba seguro que Bill cipher al enterarse se estaría riendo por la hipocresía

Aunque algo estaba seguro si veía a ese desgraciado le iba a dar una buena paliza

Pensar que una vez tuvo una amistad con el le daba asco incluso en un momento estuvo enamorado de el pero era una estupidez para el

Olvidó esos pensamientos y siguió recorriendo las dimensiones aún con un poco de esperanza pero que cada vez era menos 

Su único consuelo eran sus diarios que cada día escribía sobre cosas que encontraba o temas que sabía que le servirían

Aunque pensó que jamás lograría salir

Luego de años

Y de grandes perdidas por su culpa

Sucedió algo que cambiaría su vida

Noto algo extraño

Cada vez había menos demonios menos competencia

Se alegro de eso

Pero luego fue tan extraño que sr preocupo

Incluso pensó que algo muy malo sucedió 

Y fue cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos al darse cuenta

Que tenía que huir con todas sus fuerzas

Unos seres que de dedicaban a extinguir las razas de demonios incluído híbridos 

Stanford se encontró con ellos

No tuvieron piedad

Y le dispararon en el brazo a Stanford mientras corría quedó acorralado y pensó que moriría pero de la nada

Un portal interdimencional apareció y stanford no dudo en entrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	4. 3

Stanford entro en el portal internacional sin dudar

Al otro lado respiro agitadamente y vio a su hermano

...

Mientras stanford terminaba de reflexionar todo lo sucedido sintió una enorme culpa dentro de él y sintió unas lágrimas que pensó que se habían extinguido   
Salir de sus ojos

Luego de eso observo su cabaña había algo diferente y se dió cuenta que su hermano Stanley había hecho un negocio vendiendo cosas falsas 

Decidió cerrar de inmediato el lugar 

Lo que menos necesitaba era hablar con alguien 

Pero no pudo opinar que digamos 

Al anochecer fue directo a la cama sin pensar mucho

Incluso siendo un demonio o algo así se cansaba fácilmente

Mientras estaba durmiendo 

Todo era negro en su sueño

Luego escucho una voz que reconoció al instante

Stanford:Bill cipher

Bill:oh fordys admitelo me extrañaste admitelo

Stanford lo miro seriamente

Bill:vamos que es esa cara larga? No te pongas así ni que te estuviera torturando o matando o algo así

Stanford:no quiero hablar contigo

Bill:bueno yo si, me enteré de algo interesante 

Stanford:no voy a unirme a ti

Bill:mira fordys escucha sabes muy bien que te encontrarán y te matarán. conmigo estarás seguro 

Stanford:no voy a ayudarte 

Bill:lo harás eventualmente stanford. te darás cuenta de que lado tendrás que estar  
Además con ese dedo extra encajaras perfecto en mi grupo de bestias

Stanford ignoro lo que decía bill

Bill:te atreves a ignorame?!? Sabes de lo que soy capaz!

Stanford:ya déjame en paz... Solo quiero dormir ya tuve suficiente por hoy...

Bill:no te preocupes tu hermano tarde o temprano iba a morir no deberías preocuparte por eso además ya no importa

Stanford no dijo nada mientras sentía una furia por decir algo y termino diciendo

Stanford:vete al demonio Bill

Bill:ahora tu eres el demonio Ford. Considera mi oferta y luego hablaremos de futuras ofertas 

Stanford no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de despertar sudando y paso sus manos sobre su cara mientras pensaba lo sucedido


End file.
